


Yeah, I love you too.

by Queen_Rejection



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A hella lot of fluff, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Rejection/pseuds/Queen_Rejection
Summary: Keith and Lance find a day off from fighting evil in the universe and spend the day cuddling, watching movies, and eating pancakes.





	Yeah, I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was bored and wanted more Klance fluff so here
> 
> Spanish Translations at the end

Keith lies awake in bed, thinking about the Galra and when they might attack again. There’ve been bursts all over the place lately, the Empire attacking them at the most random intervals. Sometimes just a singular ship, other times an entire fleet. He’s slowly getting used to flying the black lion but it’ll never be the same as Red. Sometimes Lance will let Keith sit in his lap and fly Red (only if he’s sitting in Lance’s lap, however). It gives him a sense of familiarity, something hard to find in space, hundreds of thousands of lightyears away from Earth, better known as Home. Keith misses his shack, the day-by-day routine, the searching for an unknown energy. That was his familiarity.  
Lance’s familiarity, however, was completely different from Keith’s. Lance’s familiarity involved his family. His familiarity lied in his childhood home, with his parents and his nieces and nephews. Being at the Garrison really brought him down because he wasn’t able to see his family whenever he pleased. Whenever the two of them find some free time, they talk about their pasts, how their day was, and where they might want to be in the future. Any various topics come up, like Keith being in a foster family and running away at age ten, or the time Lance was six years old and he tried to feed his sandwich to a crab on the beach and earned a scar on his thumb. They loved learning about each other.  
Keith turned on his side to face his sleeping boyfriend. He always looked so extremely tranquil when he slept. Keith wishes he could sleep like that. Instead, he’s haunted by nightmares of times in the desert shack where he didn’t have anything to eat for days or in winter when he wasn’t able to pay the heating bill for two months. Keith tries his hardest not to sleep when he’s nowhere near Lance. And even then, he doesn’t want his body to rely on sleep. When he does sleep though, he makes sure it’s in Lance’s arms.   
Lance somehow retains so much heat in his body and it keeps Keith warm through the night. And sure, Keith isn’t exactly the coldest guy in the galaxy but compared to Lance, Keith sure feels like the center of an ice planet to anyone who comes anywhere close to him. For the longest time, Keith was scared to touch Lance because he was worried he was too cold. Lance assured Keith that he likes the cold because he used to constantly be in the heat without any break so he always slept with a fan beside his bed. With a boyfriend whose body temperature is always lower than his own, he can finally sleep soundly through the night.   
That day, Keith gave in to the side of him that was completely touch starved. Whenever he could, he was touching Lance in some sort of way. Holding his hand, putting his arms around him, playing with his hair or fingers, helping him with his face masks as an excuse to touch his wonderfully soft skin. Keith loved every part of Lance and loved showing him. He wasn’t so great at telling him though. He’ll get there one day.  
Keith stared a long while at his beautiful boyfriend, maybe hours passed before those ocean eyes met his own. Lance smiled at Keith, happy that his own boyfriend is the first thing his eyes saw when he opened them. Keith smiled back, loving the way Lance’s eyes shine when looking at him. Lance grabbed Keith’s shoulder and pulled him closer until their noses were touching.  
“Hey, babe?” He whispered to Keith.  
“Yeah?” Keith whispered back.  
“Wanna make some food? I’m starving.”  
Lance shot out of bed, pushing all of the blankets onto Keith who was using that pretty little smile of his. Lance was completely shirtless but that was just how he slept. He grabbed his blue robe from next to the door and put it on, looking back at Keith.  
“Are you coming or not? Because breakfast is calling my name.”  
Keith smiled again and threw all of the blankets to the foot of the bed. He himself wasn’t wearing a shirt either, but he was wearing some sweatpants he found in his drawer one day. He picked up Lance’s shirt from the ground and put it on, knowing how much the other boy loved seeing Keith in his own clothing. Lance was halfway out the door when he turned around to see his boyfriend wearing his shirt. He smiled again and put his hand out for his boyfriend to hold. Keith immediately took his hand and held onto it tight, the both of them bumping into each other on the way to the kitchen.   
Along the way, Lance talked about his dream and how amazing it was. Keith didn’t catch much of it but he did catch when Lance kissed his cheek after he knew Keith wasn’t totally listening anymore. Keith blushed and turned away when they had finally made it to the kitchen. Lance rummaged around for a bit in a few cabinets before pulling out a piece of paper. Keith’s face must have shown confusion so that caused Lance to launch into an explanation about it.   
“A while ago, I had Hunk create a step-by-step recipe on how to make space pancakes from altean ingredients. He even drew the labels so we don’t accidentally screw up. Hunk really is an amazing friend.”  
“What makes space pancakes different from regular pancakes?” Keith inquired.  
“They’re made in space, duh. Regular pancakes are made on earth and are certainly not made from altean ingredients.”  
Lance put the paper onto the counter so that Keith could have a look at it. Hunk really had outdone himself with this recipe. He even wrote ‘please come get me if you need help because if you blow up the kitchen, I will blast you with my bayard. No, im not joking Lance’ at the bottom. Classic Hunk.  
Keith went to look for ingredients while Lance went looking for bowls, measuring tools, and other various utensils. Once they had everything, they went to work. They mixed and stirred and stirred and cooked until finally, two vargas later, they had extremely flavorful pancakes. Hunk had even included a recipe for syrup but neither Lance nor Keith wanted to spend more time on something when both of them were hungry now.   
They went to the dining room, holding hands along the way with Lance commenting on how well Keith made the pancakes. Lance continued to comment on Keith’s cooking ability and how he’ll never be as good as Hunk but his ability to follow a recipe was phenomenal. They sat there together long after they finish eating, just relaxing and enjoying each others company.   
Lance loved listening to Keith talk. He used to be so distant and quiet that when he rambles, it’s one of the best things Keith can do to make Lance smile. It’s one of the only times Lance goes completely silent. Keith’s voice just makes him really happy.   
After they bring their dishes back to the kitchen for the dishwasher (Coran and Allura call it something completely different but that’s what the machine does so that’s what the paladins call it), they head to Lance’s Man Cave. Keith refuses to call it that because both of them are in there just as much as the other. If anything it’s the Gay Cave because only he and Lance go in there (mostly because the last time Pidge went in there, she caught the boys making out on the bed and told everyone else what she saw. Keith was completely embarrassed the next time he saw everyone but Lance was completely shameless, saying things like ‘Yeah, I was making out with my extremely handsome boyfriend, so what?’).  
Lance helped Pidge to make the machine and he made sure that while it did process video games, it also processed altean and human movies. They loved laughing at the altean movies because they had no clue what was going on.   
They decided to watch a human movie, not wanting to laugh but instead wanting to understand what was happening and to understand the storyline behind the movie. Lance found the movie that both of them loved every time, Star Trek. It was funny to watch considering they’ve actually met aliens before but it also gave them a sense of home. It gave them a reason to disconnect from their life in space. They could forget about everything for a brief time and remember what it was like to not know.   
Keith laid down on the bed and waited for Lance to boot up the machine and put the movie in. Keith grinned and watched his fidgeting boyfriend from behind. Keith loved doing this, giving Lance the fondest look he could muster when he’s not looking and waiting for Lance to see Keith watching him like this. It causes Lance to give him a look 100 times fonder. And that’s exactly what he does. Lance’s eyes do the thing where they shine over as if nothing else could catch his attention but Keith.   
When the machine started playing the movie, Lance got up from the floor and made his way behind Keith, surrounding him with his body and limbs. The movie started but Keith wasn’t really paying attention to it. He was more paying attention to the warmth of Lance’s body against his own, cold body. The feel of Lance’s long fingers running through his hair with one hand and drawing patterns into his stomach and hip bone with the other. Keith would much rather pay attention to This than anything else in the entire galaxy.  
About halfway through the movie, Keith’s breathing began to slow and he decided to only close his eyes for a few minutes. When he woke up, however, there was not a soft hand in his hair nor long fingers drawing onto his hip. He turned his body over to see if there was another body next to him but there was not.  
Keith sat up and looked around the room, seeing only the machine and the door. He got up and walked through said door. He looked both ways several times before finally seeing his boyfriend 30 feet to his left. Keith smiles and sees his boyfriend coming towards him with a tray of food.  
“Awe, babe! You were supposed to stay sleeping! You’ve ruined the surprise.” HE feigned disappointment but Keith could see right through him.  
“I’ll get back into bed then, so you can surprise me again.” He places his hand on his boyfriend’s chest and kissed him softly before heading back into the room to lay down. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, waiting for his boyfriend to come into the room and ‘surprise’ him with lunch in bed.  
Except Lance didn’t come in a few minutes later. He came in a few hours later, after Keith had fallen asleep again, something he’s rarely if ever done. Lance crept into the room hours later, with dinner instead of lunch. He noticed his boyfriend actually sleeping this time, which was just the way he originally planned it to be. Lance put the tray down on the largest part of the machine and kneeled down in front of the sleeping boy. Lance brushed the hair out of Keith’s face and kissed the tip of his nose.  
“Despierta, hermoso. Traje comida para ti. Te Ves tan encantador cuando duermes. Me encanta despertar a tu lado y verte a primera hora de la mañana.” Lance kissed lightly all over Keith’s face, continuing to whisper sweet nothings to him in Spanish. Keith began to stir in his sleep, moving himself closer to Lance. He subconsciously pursed his lips and Lance immediately went in to kiss them. Keith began to wake up a bit, and he lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Lance’s neck to pull him closer.  
“Duerme bien, cariño?” Lance whispered to Keith.   
“Stop speaking to me in Spanish, you know I can’t understand a thing you’re saying to me.” Keith said this with the least annoyed face and voice possible.   
“But they’re all good things, bonito. All good things. How could I ever say anything bad about you, babe?” Keith hated how perfect Lances smile was.  
“All through our time in the Garrison you called me mullet and I’m pretty sure that classifies as mean.” Lance hated how perfect Keith’s smile was.  
“The past is in the past babe, let's focus on the present and how I would never say anything mean to you because I love you.” Lance really loves Keith.  
“Yeah, I love you too.”   
Keith really loves Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Wake up, beautiful. I brought food for you. You look so lovely when you sleep. I love to wake up next to you and see you first thing in the morning.
> 
> \-- Sleep well, honey?
> 
> \-- Beautiful


End file.
